


Balance

by George_Benji



Category: Offcanny RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Crushing, FAHC Au, Fake AH Crew, Fake Chop, Fake Chop Au, GTA AU, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: The Fake Chop crew is on the mend so Jakob and Alec are sent to a meeting with the Fake AH Crew. They might have crushes on a certain someone there.





	Balance

The Fake Chop crew had just finished up a heist they'd done for the Kingpin (something about repaying a debt) and most of the crew was on the mend. Their problem was that the Kingpin needed results that day and they crew had to put it to a vote (meaning Aleks picked) who had to go to the meeting.

 

Generally James and Aleks would be at these meetings, other times Brett, but all three of them were injured. So that left Jakob and Alec, the sniper and the bait. Aleks attempted to brief them on how these meetings tend to go, but both Jakob and Alec got distracted before the end of the instructions.

 

The two drove to the Fake AH Crews penthouse and they were quickly on an elevator up to the meeting room. Soon as they stepped off the elevator Gavin ran by screaming as Michael and Alfredo chased him down laughing. Alec looked at Jakob, as if asking if this was how it was always like here, but Jakob only shrugged.

 

They made their way down the hallway and towards a room marked “Conference Room A”, where the meeting was due to start. Standing just outside the room was Jeremy “Rimmy Tim” who nodded at Jakob and Alec before leaning back against the wall.

 

“Geoff's been waiting for you guys. What took you so long?”

 

Jakob, not wanting to say it was their inability to listen to Aleks instead countered with, “Where do you shop? Hot topic for gangsters?”

 

Jeremy looked taken aback for a moment before he laughed and opened the door for Jakob and Alec.

 

The room was brightly lit, with a whiteboard outlining their previous heist on the back wall and a long table with Geoff at one end of it. At Geoff's sides sat Fiona and Trevor, and a bit down the table was the Vagabond adorned in his skull mask.

 

Jakob and Alec nudged each other a bit as they took seats opposite the Vagabond, whom they both had a facionation, almost crush like.

 

“Thank you for… finally… showing up. Jakob and Alec, right? I don't think we've ever talked in person before.” Geoff adjusted his sleeves a bit before opening a file in front of him.

 

“No, sir, we haven't,” Alec answered for both him and Jakob.

 

Geoff laughed a bit, “Okay, well just like it's both of your first times, this is Fiona's first meeting so this one might go a bit rougher than usual, but there's always a first for everything, eh?” he nudged Trevor's arm and he broke his stoic expression for a half second.

 

“That is true, sir,” Alec felt that if he wasn't formal enough Geoff might mistake him for being rude.

 

“Oh, don't call me sir- we're all family here… speaking of…” Geoff turned to glare at Ryan, who shrugged. “Ryan. Take off the mask already.”

 

There was a beat then Ryan said, “I didn't have time to put on face paint though.”

 

Jakob and Alec eyed each other out of the corner of their eyes.

 

“That- Ryan! We're at a meeting with family right now, show some respect and help these boys get more comfortable.”

 

Ryan let out a heavy sigh before tugging the mask off and setting it in front of himself on the table.

 

Both Jakob and Alec stirred back, shocked at how handsome Ryan is. They knocked their shoulders together as if acknowledging that they both had immediately intensified crushes on Ryan.

 

“Okay, now we can get back to the meeting…” Geoff slid the open file towards Trevor, who took a document out and then he slid the file down to Jakob and Alec. “Just look though that I guess and tell us if there’s anything that needs to be changed.”

 

The files were mostly junk about how much artillery and men were in a rival gang, and it all mostly lined up with what they’d seen at the heist.

 

“It looks like everything’s correct here,” Jakob flipped the document and the next two were about specific guns. “I think some guy shot Aleks with this one,” Jakob said quietly and tapped a picture. Alec inspected the gun closer and agreed. 

 

Geoff let out a heavy sigh, “God of  _ course _ they have one of those. Okay thank you for all of that.” Alec slid the file back to Geoff who moved it to Trevor. “Next, we’d like to know how much you lost and gained.”

 

Jakob nodded and pulled his phone out to read a text aloud from James, “‘We only got about two thousand from it, and we used about half of that in ammo, and a few hundred in medical costs.’”

 

Geoff nodded and turned to Fiona who was taking notes on that, “So we’ll reimburse your crew for a few thousand then…” He trailed off for a moment watching Fiona calculate something on a paper and then pass it to Trevor so he could add his own notes to it. “Anyway, Ryan you can take it from here I’m sure- I’m on lunch.” Geoff got up and headed out the door, much to Trevor and Fiona’s whining.

 

“Okay,” Ryan kind of clapped his hands together and walked towards the whiteboard, and drew a few new things on the heist beifing. “So we can just outline what you guys saw there… just let me know where we need to update the map and where most of the people were.” There was an awkward pause as Ryan waited for Jakob and Alec to answer to question, the two too enamored with him to focus on what he was saying. “Where were the guys?” Ryan asked slowly waving the marker in front of their faces.

 

“Oh, uh…” Alec snapped out of it, but Jakob was still staring so Alec nudged his arm and he snapped out as well. “There was about ten to fifteen on Main Floor A, and a handful of guys on Main Floor B. Other than that there was mostly just a few stragglers around the halls- say three or so.”

 

Ryan nodded and drew a few new things on the board. “And did you see where they were keeping the motorcycles?”

 

“No, but there was a lot of large cargo in the storage room and we can probably assume that missing motorcycles and large cargo have something in common.”

 

“Large like motorcyle sized?”

 

Alec nodded. Ryan turned and looked at Jakob, who met his eyes and immediately got lost again.

 

“Jakob, are you in agreement with Alec?” Ryan raised an eyebrow and Trevor muffled a laugh with a cough.

 

“I… guess so… I mean, I’m the sniper so I don’t generally get good looks into the buildings.” 

 

Ryan nodded. “Okay, so we’ve got this,” Ryan gestured to the map on the whiteboard with all the notes, “and your crew is still on the mend. I think we could actually heist this, we’d just need some explosions guys,” Ryan drew a few explosions on the board, “more than just a couple of guns,” he added a few stick figures with guns, “some get away and some muscle to move the crates.” Ryan nodded at what he had on the board and looked at the four in the room.

 

“If we do this, we’re needing Jeremy and Michael to set the explosives, Alfredo, and Ray on snipers, Ryan, Lindsay, me and Fiona holding them off with guns, Jeremy, Ryan and Michael moving the cargo and Jack in our getaway.” Trevor was reading off a list.

 

“We’ll need a semi truck, a cargo helicopter to carry the truck, four pounds of C4, and we have enough guns in inventory for this,” Fiona read off her list and seemed a little troubled.

 

“Great, so we can do this!” Ryan cheered.

 

“Not quite,” Fiona cut his cheer off a bit, “there’s a lot of cargo missing and I don’t think three guys can move fifteen motorcycles by themselves… Not that I don’t have a lot of faith in you all.” 

 

Trevor nodded solemnly in agreement with her. “We’re needing some extra help on this one.”

 

Ryan turned to Alec and Jakob, “How long is your crew going to need?”

 

“Two weeks,” Jakob said at the same time Alec said, “Two months.”

 

“We have five weeks, but then we have to heist, is that okay?” Ryan marked down “five weeks” on the board.

 

“Perfect,” Jakob said.

 

“Sweet, I’m off to lunch now. Trevor, Fiona, you can handle the rest?” Ryan grabbed his mask from the table and headed out the room.

 

“Geoff said we’d be reimbursing you for a few thousand, so we can transfer one thousand to your crew’s account right now, and we’ll do another thousand next week.” Trevor made a note on his paper, passed it to Fiona who nodded and then Trevor continued, “For the next heist we’ll reimburse you in full, as well as offer our inventory to you so we’ll be working together, and you should be a getting at least ten thousand.”

 

“I think we’re done here, you two can stay for lunch, but we don’t want to keep you too long.” Trevor got up and left the meeting room, Fiona waited for Jakob and Alec so she could walk them out.

 

When they left the meeting room, Ryan was standing against the wall, talking with Jeremy.

 

“No, I think that’d be fun, I’m not generally into bowling or that kind of stuff, but I’m not against fun or anything,” Ryan looked over at Fione and the boys and waved with a smile.

 

“‘ _ Not against fun’ _ sure, sure Mr. No One Can Ever Seem my Face.” Jeremy laughed at him.

 

“I’m going to lunch, were you two coming with?” Fiona asked Alec and Jakob.

 

“We’ll catch up,” Jakob told her. Fiona nodded and then went down the hall. Jakob approached Jeremy and Ryan, “You two are going bowling?”

 

Jeremy nodded, “Ryan’s never been bowling so I’ve put it upon myself to fix that.”

 

Jakob laughed nicely before saying, “Yeah, Alec’s been bowling either but I just can’t convince him to let me take him.” Alec sent Jakob a look through the corner of his eyes and Jakob just kept going. “I can’t believe some people never had childhoods.” Jakob then tsked a few times.

 

“You know,” Ryan started, “you two should come with us, it’ll probably be more fun if we can do teams.”

 

“That’s an awesome idea!” Jeremy cut in. “My aunt owns bowling alley so we can basically get in for free if want to.”

 

“Holy shit, that’d be fun. When were you going?” Alec asked.

 

“We haven’t decided yet, but we thinking friday.” Jeremy looked at Ryan for confirmation, who nodded.

 

“Here we can give you our phone numbers so we can plan it.” Jakob pulled his phone out, and the others followed.

 

“This is going to be so fun,” Jeremy was bouncing from foot to foot as Jakob and Alec left the building.

 

“I can’t fucking believe you told them I’ve never bowled before,” Alec whined.

 

“Have you?”

 

“You know I was captain of the bowling team at my high school!”

 

“Oh shit…” Jakob sucked the air in through his teeth. “Well at least we know Ryan’s hot now, I guess.”

 

“Fuck off,” Alec bumped his shoulder against Jakob’s playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr at georgebenji, or on twitter @bigbosshossjr


End file.
